dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber Crest Dragon
Places where magic and nature meet, the Gaea Springs has appeared in Atlantis. These Gaea Springs are the most fertile lands in Atlantis. Any resource generating building built on these grounds will yield twice as fast as other Outposts. The rare Dragon living in these Springs also has the ability to summon massive amounts of the corresponding resource. The egg can now be obtained by attacking level 7 and up forests. ---- ' ' To get an Amber Crest Dragon Egg, you must attack a Forest level 7 or higher with your GD/ED included. ---- You can start this Outpost once you are at Level 5, own a Forest, possess the Sunken Temple Outpost, and own an Amber Crest Dragon Egg. When your Amber Crest Dragon is level 8, you can send it out on attacks with your troops but like the other Dragons, you need to recover all four of the''' Amber Crest Dragon Armor pieces (also called "Vestiments") before the dragon can be used in combat. Always send your Dragon with enough troops to carry 10mil resources back to your city. '''Amber Crest Dragon Vestiments drops exclusively from level 7+ Forests. Drop rates are higher as the level of the Forest increases. It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Amber Crest Dragon's, the order you obtain them does not matter. The easiest way to obtain eggs and armor is to send waves of attacks, visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique Waving. It is advised that your Outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. A compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two if you plan on reinforcing it. If you get the egg, your quests section should get a glowing number on it, and when you open battle report you'll get a pop up. You will know instantly if you get the egg. When you meet the prerequisites, you will be able to train New Troop in your Training Center. Special Abilities The Amber Crest Dragon has the special abilitiy that allows it to gather''' 10mil of the corresponding resources when sent on an attack to a Wilderness regardless of the Wilderness level'. Resources produced in the Gaea Springs will also produce twice as fast as they would in other Outposts making this an excellent place to build fields if you would like to produce more. '''Resources your Dragon will summon:' *Lake: 10mil Food *Savanna: 10mil Food *Forest: 10mil Wood *Hill: 10mil Stone *Mountain: 10mil Ore *Plain: 10mil Random Resource You will NOT be able to claim additional Wildernesses with this Outpost. Amber Crest Dragon's Keep Raise your Outpost's Amber Crest Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Amber Crest Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. ---- Requirements for Upgrade: Stats: For comparison information of all the Great and Elemental Dragons, please visit the Dragons page. Aerial Combat and Dragons Health '''Thie Amber Crest Dragon can only be used to attack 1-2 times per day regardless of the level of Aerial Combat. '''The Amber Crest Dragon has the ability to summon 10mil resources from an attack and therefore has limited attacking capabilities to prevent over use. While this is extremely helpful for acquiring resources, this should not be your sole means of obtaining them. BR placeholder.png|Add Egg and Armor Reports to this Slideshow! amber crest dragon.jpg|Armored Adult ACD_wounded.jpg|Adult Wounded amberlvl2.PNG|amber crest dragon 5-7 amberlvl1.PNG|amber crest dragon 2-4 amberegg.PNG|amber crest dragon 1 amberbattlereport.PNG|general amber dragon battlerport Crest Egg BR.png 999.png Screen shot 2012-03-22 at PM 06.09.39.png|amber dragon egg drop Screen shot 2012-03-22 at PM 06.13.32.png|amber bracers ambercrown.png amberpauldrons.png Crested dragon.jpg|Baby dragon. so cute! Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Browse